RWBY: Love's Burning Heart
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna have been friends for years. They get along, despite their differences in personality. Throw in a seductive temptress that attempts to romance the goth of the two and you have a strange tale of lovers. Oh, and Blake and Winter have a sort of rivalry going on. Ladybug.
1. Cinder

Chapter One: Cinder

 _Time: seven thirty PM_

"Ow!" The goth hissed as she was pinned down by the cat Faunus. "Stop! It hurts!"

"Then sit still and take it like a woman," The cat Faunus said, straining to hold her down. "I'm going to put it in again if you don't stop."

"It's too much" The goth struggled against the cat. "No more."

"Well, the faster you submit to it, the faster I get done." The cat Faunus said. "We go through this every time you come over it seems."

"Because you always make it hurt," The goth whined, trying in vain to shove off the cat Faunus.

"It's going to hurt regardless of what I do, Ruby," The cat Faunus said. "Now, just hold still, alright?"

"But, Blake, it always stings," The goth, Ruby, said with a louder whine.

"Then, sit still and wait for me to finish," The cat Faunus, Blake, said as she held the brush in her hand.

"Fine," Ruby relented and lied still as Blake brushed around the quite noticeable black eye Ruby sported. She still whined and twitched every so often, but Blake eventually finished brushing the eye with makeup to hide the shiner.

"There," She said, getting up. "All done. Now, sit up and tell me how it looks."

Ruby sat up, blinking back tears from the stinging and looking at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin was mirrored almost perfectly by the makeup, which hid the mark around her eye.

"Looks great, Blake," Ruby said, sighing as she leaned on her best friend. "Sorry I keep coming over here after… well, you know."

"At least she wasn't drunk," Blake said.

"It's better if she is," Ruby said. "Then she can't aim for shit."

"If you say so," Blake said. "How about you try to not be so mopey? I'm sure your dark poetry can wait."

"Hey, I do not write dark poetry," Ruby said, crossed her arms and looking quite "ungothlike". "Besides, I can't rhyme."

"I'm well aware," The cat Faunus raised an amused eyebrow. "We're partners in art class and you were the worst."

"Well, that was mostly because she had to proofread and make sure I didn't write anything she didn't like." Ruby grumbled. "Stupid teacher not letting me express myself."

"Writing about a metallic scythe you built and had a romantic relationship with isn't exactly school friendly," Blake said. "No matter how obviously fictitious."

"Well, I didn't want it to be something I hated," Ruby said. "Weapons are cool."

"I've noticed your collection, Wednesday Addams," Blake let out a slight smirk. "Perhaps when we go back, you can show them to the principal."

"Hey, I like the art of weaponry," Ruby said. "It's so elegant."

"Says the goth," Blake chuckled slightly. "People actually thought you were cutting yourself when you came in with all those scars. At least you went with long sleeves."

"Aww, you're just jealous I can pull off all black," Ruby grinned behind her black lipstick. "It suits me."

"Your hair is red and your eyes are silver," Blake said. "And, you wear that blood red scarf, hood, and various other red things."

"Well, the scarf was my mom's," Ruby said. "You've seen her pictures. She was almost like an anti-goth."

"I've never assumed someone could pull off a white outfit like yours," Blake said. "Your mother was an exception. White lipstick, on the other hand, not such a good choice."

"She just went to clear," Ruby said. "Or rosé. Gotta say, she looked good."

"I know, right," Blake said. "My mom and that white haired woman she had a 'rivalry' with looked good too."

"Well, we look good now," Ruby said, holding out the mirror so they could see themselves.

Ruby's attire consisted of black boots that went almost to her knees. They had red and black laces that crossed over each other in a tightening pattern. She wore thick black stockings that went all the way up her legs. They hugged her skin, yet were very mobile. She wore a black skirt that was about medium length. It had the smallest of red trims that made it pop a bit and accentuated her look a bit. She wore a belt around her waist that had a black metallic rose on it. A black corset adorned her chest and had black and red laces that wound down the back and front. She wore a long sleeved blouse that was black as well. The inside was a little red, but that was the inside. Around her neck was a red scarf and hood, both of them with a similar shaped rose to the one on her belt. However, there were some slight differences, but both on the fabrics were black. Her nails, lips, and lashes were all black, though, it was a thin layer so as not to look too thick. Around her neck was a choker that had a similar rose design. Her hair was red with the tips being black as well as various streaks (she didn't want to go through with a full dye job). In length, it was almost like a bob, not going below her shoulders, though she was growing it out. Her eyes were a sparkling silver that shimmered slightly.

Blake was dressed in black boots that went to her ankles and zipped on the side. She wore a pair of translucent black leggings under a short pair of jean shorts. Said jean shorts had a sequin design sewn into them. She wore a white t-shirt without sleeves. Like Ruby, her nails were also black. She, however, wore several bands on her wrists, all leather. Her hair was much longer than Ruby's, heading all the way down her back. It was black in full volume and was very soft. Like Ruby, she also wore a choker. She wore purple eye liner to accentuate the intimidating glare in her eyes. Said eyes were golden and resembled her animal counterpart. Her ears were slightly pointed, not quite like an elf's, but more so than a human's. On top of her head, emerging from her hair, were two feline ears. They were black like her hair and had pink insides. Her left ear had two piercings, but they didn't stand out.

"We look like we always do." Blake said. "You look like a girl pretending to dress up like her older teenage sister and I look like a street kid."

"I don't dress up like my sister," Ruby said.

"You look way too young to be your age," Blake said. "You look like you're ten."

"I look like a mature teenager," Ruby said.

"Slow down with the exaggerating, Lisa Frank," Blake said. "Mature isn't exactly the word here. You're the only goth in existence that would beg for a cookie like some puppy dog."

"You'd be surprised how far these eyes can go," Ruby said.

"I've seen you get out of school simply by flashing those eyes," Blake said. "In Glyndominatrix's class."

"She was weird," Ruby said. "Always thought I was causing trouble."

"How many times did you get sent to the office?" Blake asked.

"Not half as many as you," Ruby stuck her tongue out at the cat Faunus.

"Better not stick that tongue out too much," Blake said. "I might put a nice little silver ring on it."

"Eep," Ruby clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Smart move," Blake said. "Now, Ilia should be here soon, so you better not look too cute. I think she'd try to kidnap you and keep you to herself."

"She takes after your mom," Ruby shuddered.

"No, I take after her," Blake said. "She takes after my mom on 'nip."

"Worst combination ever," Ruby gulped. "Well, I'm gonna go get a drink at the sports bar. You in?"

"Sure you don't want to go to that coven down the street?" Blake asked.

"For the last time, Blake," Ruby said. "I'm not _that_ kind of goth."

"You're like your mother, but in black," Blake said. "I'm well aware."

"Right," Ruby said. "See ya."

But, before the redhead could get all the way out the door, it opened to reveal a woman in nearly the opposite of what she and Blake were wearing.

She wore a pair of white jean shorts and black sneakers with white socks. Her skin was tanned, almost like she lived by the beach. She had several spots on her cheeks and face almost like a giraffe's in shape. She wore a pink and white shirt with a white heart on her chest. The shirt was short sleeved. Her hair was long, longer than Blake's even. It was a mahogany brown color and was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were grey, but held tiny flecks of almost every other color. She was a chameleon Faunus.

"Oh, leaving so soon, cutie?" She raised an eyebrow. Ruby gulped, trying her best to make it around her before she was grabbed.

"Blake," Ruby said through the crushing hug she then received. "Help."

"I can't hear you," Blake said. "You'll have to speak up."

"I'll get you… for this," Ruby said.

"Nah," Blake stood up. "If I'm gone, who's gonna put up with your cookie habits?"

"Me," Ilia said. "I want her. You can have Velvet."

"Velvet is Coco's girlfriend," Blake said. "Besides, rabbits aren't my type."

"What exactly is your type?" Ilia asked, her tone indicating she knew full well what it was.

"I think she's turning blue," Blake said. "Better let her go."

Ilia quickly released the goth, said goth getting the hell out of dodge as fast as her legs would carry her.

"She'll be back," Ilia said.

"She will," Blake said.

"Someone lose their nerve?" Ilia asked, walking up and wrapping her arms around Blake. "Since you two weren't eating each other's faces, I'm guessing I'm right."

"It's not as simple as that," Blake said, sitting down and picking up a trashy novel she'd gotten at the store.

"Well, duh, it isn't as simple as 'hey, Ruby, I wanna date you and have since a while ago', but it's not the hardest thing ever," Ilia shrugged.

"Considering your dating record, I'm surprised you have yet to understand it kinda is," Blake said.

"Oh, please, Ruby's got mileage on her as well," Ilia said. "She dated those guys."

"Precisely," Blake said. "Those _guys_. It's not so simple now. I mean, she obviously could be bi, but she's never been interested in any girls I've ever met."

"Well, what about you?" Ilia asked.

"Never picked up on it," Blake said. "I'll figure it out."

"Better find her before someone swoops in like a predator and gets those luscious lips all to themselves."

 _With Ruby_

"That was super close," Ruby sighed once she'd gotten to the sports bar. "She's almost as bad as mom. At least mom would make me cookies afterwards. Should go visit her sometime…"

Ruby sat down at the stool and sighed. Her thoughts turned to literally anywhere other than Ilia. She wanted to forget that little encounter just like all the rest.

"Man, I wish I could get her to notice me the way I want her to," Ruby said. "That would be nice."

Ruby sighed and ordered a drink. While she knew this wasn't exactly her type of place, it was the only one that sold her favorite drink: the Chocolate Strawberry Mojito Twist with a lemon on top. Her mother had introduced her to that drink when she was really young. Obviously, it had been a virgin, which Ruby had definitely not changed. Last thing she needed was to be unfocused. It was already about eight o clock and this was when the weirdos started coming out of the woodworks.

Once she'd gotten her drink, she nursed it, enjoying the flavor as it danced on her tongue. She sat in her favorite side corner that was far away from everyone else. She looked down into her drink, really dreading going home, but it was one of those inevitable thing that she had to do at some point. It was obvious she could try to wait it out though, which was exactly what she was going to do.

At the door, which she didn't notice, another figure entered, this one a different one.

She wore black, leather pants that hugged her body closely and showed off every single curve of her legs. They drew the attention of nearly every patron in the bar except Ruby (who was lost in her own thoughts). She had on black biker's boots that had an orange flame pattern on them. Tightly hugging her… quite ample chest was a red shirt that could be seen around town. It was a Schnee Manufacturer's shirt, a nice, airy shirt that sometimes left little to the imagination. They could be seen everywhere and this particular one had a white snowflake directly over her chest. A belt buckle could be seen over her chest. Over her tight shirt, she wore a black leather jacket that made her look both attractive and that she had something to prove. Spikes ran in lines over the shoulders, giving her a sexily intimidating look. Various belts went around it as well. She wore black lipstick, almost as if to add something else to her black repertoire. A leather choker was around her neck, though it was different from the variety Ruby or even Blake wore. Her skin was fair, yet ashy, almost like a strange combination, but it added to her allure. Her eyes were a striking orange color, but they seemed… off. Her hair was as black as night, seemingly even darker than Blake's. It went down past her rear, tied in a single, off-center ponytail. Her bangs went over her left eye, covering it completely. They were full, not lacking in their volume. A small portion of her bangs was white, but it simply drew attention.

The woman entered the area, drawing much attention as she scanned the room. A seductive smirk laced her lips as her gaze settled on Ruby, though the goth didn't notice. She walked over to where the shorter female was sitting, leaning onto the table Ruby was sitting at.

"What's such a… pretty looking thing like you doing here?" She asked Ruby, which finally jolted her out of her thoughts.

"I, uh… wow," Ruby said, gulping. She was never good with people, besides family and Blake that is, but this woman took her breath away… though, not necessarily in a good way. "You definitely pull that look off."

"I can tell you're nervous," The woman said, which caused Ruby to squirm a little in her seat. "Don't worry. I won't bite… at first."

"I-I think I should go," Ruby shrank down a bit.

"Oh, I think you should stay," The woman grabbed Ruby's arm, putting her down as she tried to get up. "Now, what's your name, you cute little thing?"

"R-Ruby… Rose," Ruby blushed slightly as she looked down.

"A sweet name," The woman said. "Call me Cinder."

Ruby was attempting to get up when the TV came on with the recorded interview with Weiss Schnee, the oldest of the two Schnee sisters and head of the Schnee Manufacturing company, on the latest development of her company.

Weiss had long, flowing white hair that was the same color of snow. She wore a white lab coat and icy blue clothing underneath. It consisted of a blue, short sleeved shirt and pants. Her eyes were icy blue. A noticeable scar went down her left eye, which was one of the features people knew most about her. She spoke in a sweet, yet firm voice that conveyed her point across to the people watching.

"Oh, look, the TV's on," Ruby said.

"It's not live," Cinder said, smirking as she glanced at it. However, when she turned back, Ruby was gone.

"She's good," Cinder mused. "But mark my words, little Rose: I always get what I want."

 _At Ruby's home—later_

The goth slowly and quietly entered the door, praying silently she was the only one awake. However, it seemed luck was not on her side as a hand grabbed her, throwing her to the ground in the living room.

"I said be back by nine thirty," The owner of the voice said.

She was tall, taller than Ruby by at least a foot and a half. She was wearing a pair of boxer briefs that were yellow (she couldn't find a pair of panties in the same shade). She wore a tank top as well. Her body was very well toned, almost as if she was a frequent regular at the gym. Her hair was blonde and very full, the fullest hair you could probably ever see. Her eyes were a lilac shade, but in the right light, they looked fierce and red.

S-Sorry, Yang," Ruby said, trying to avoid pissing off the blonde, who really didn't need social services coming to the door after the neighbors had misunderstood Yang's last outburst. While Yang did often get angry (and vent some of that out on Ruby, hence the black eye), she wasn't a violent person persay. Unless she was drunk or pissed off.

Of course, Yang had been brought up differently than Ruby. While Ruby lived with Summer, who was the sweetest individual one could ever meet, Raven, Yang's mother, wasn't so nice and sweet. Child rearing that bordered on abuse, but just barely weren't had taught Yang that smacking one's charge around was perfectly acceptable. Though, Ruby still liked living with Yang. She was her adoptive sister and the best one she had. While Yang was rough (and a little too often got drunk… had to be the Branwen in her), she was still loving.

"Where were you?" Yang picked Ruby up.

"I… I went to the sports bar," Ruby said. "Some weird lady hit on me and I left."

"You didn't come straight home, did you?" Yang asked.

"No," Ruby said.

"Good," Yang said. "I made you some snacks for earlier. Eat up or you don't get breakfast tomorrow."

"At all or made by you?" Ruby asked.

"I'll let you figure that out," Yang said with her trademark overconfident smirk present.

"You're in a real good mood today," Ruby said. "You get a raise?"

"Nope," Yang popped the 'P'. "I got a 'yes',"

"From Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Yang said. "God, I love that girl. After three years of dating, finally."

"Awesome." Ruby said.

* * *

Well, this should be interesting. I wonder what's going to happen.

Well, this is my first Ladybug. I hope you guys like it. It's also my first fic doing this type of thing. Oh, Winter is younger in this. I have my reasons as for why, but I won't spoil it.


	2. Another Day

Chapter Two: Another Day

Blake was dead asleep, draped over her covers quite like the cat she was. She was having quite a pleasant dream, something that didn't often happen. In the dream, she happened to be sitting with Ruby and watching the stars. She was quite enjoying it. However, a painful buzzing stole it all away.

Blake grumbled at the sound of the alarm clock waking her up. Ilia kicked the door open, clanging two pots together, causing Blake to hiss and bare her fangs at her.

"Oh, hush, Blakey," She said, stopping her banging. "You know how deep a sleeper you are."

"Don't do that," Blake grumbled. "You know I hate loud clanging noises."

"Yep," Ilia said. "But, you have to get up."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because it's a day we have classes," Ilia said. "Let's go."

"Ugh," Blake groaned. "Why can't I just skip?"

"Because you know Ruby's just going to come and drag you to school so you don't get sent to the office again." Ilia said with a shrug.

"Well, I'll suffer through it," Blake said.

"Oh, and I was told to tell you not to start a fight with Winter again." Ilia said.

"To be fair, she started it," Blake said, sitting up as Ilia blushed slightly at seeing Blake's nude body (since the cat Faunus slept commando). She wasn't attracted to Blake, but she certainly had to admit she had one nice bod.

"Whatever," Ilia said. "Now, get your nails, lips, and whatever done so you can leave. You got thirty minutes."

Blake scoffed as the chameleon Faunus left the room. She didn't need that much to get ready. She got up, stretching as she went over to the dresser and picked out an outfit similar to what she'd worn the last time Ruby had come over (what she wore in the previous chapter). She quite liked the look of it.

Once she'd gotten ready, she walked to the door to see the goth that had been on her mind standing in the middle of the room, tapping her foot.

"Time to go, Blake," Ruby said. "We don't wanna be late. She's gonna be mad."

"Like I care what she thinks," Blake said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ruby said. "I want you with me when I go by the sports bar."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Some weird older lady hit on me," Ruby said. "She was like really creepy."

"Was she a Schnee?" Blake asked. "Every single one of them has a secret deep down, even that stuck up heiress."

"No, she had black hair," Ruby said.

"Could always be a dye job," Blake shrugged. "But, let's go."

The two walked out the door, Ilia in tow. However, Ilia took a branching path since her classes were at a different location.

"So, this creepy lady hit on you?" Blake asked. "Why not tell your big tough sister?"

"I did," Ruby said. "She got really mad, but I tried to convince her not to go on a bloodbath. Also, she was super mad since I was home late. Really didn't need the neighbors calling CPS again."

"Some people just don't understand how some families work," Blake said.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Yang isn't Raven nor does she even attempt to be. I know how far she'll go even when she's drunk."

"Hopefully not too far," Blake said.

"Eh, she can't fight for shit when she's drunk," Ruby said. "You know that. But, she told me not to go back anymore without her."

"Well, if you don't want someone to hit on you, might as well take the brute who gets paid to kick the shit out of people," Blake said.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Well, here's the building. I'll see you at lunch."

"See you," Blake said as they went to their separate classes.

 _Later_

Blake stormed down the hall, irritation in her eyes as she scanned the halls for the one person who she would love little more than to put in the ground: Winter Schnee.

Finding the rich girl, she stood in front of her. Her little posse wasn't around to back her up here, so Blake had an advantage.

Winter was wearing leather boots that went halfway up her calves. She wore a long shirt with some writing on it (that I shall not repeat). It was white and the words on it in red. Over that, she wore a leather biker's jacket. Under the shirt, she had short shorts on, but the shirt was long enough to completely cover them. Her hair was snow white and flower down her back. She wore a black beanie over it, but it didn't cover much of it. She had black earrings in her ears. Her eyes were icy blue and stared into Blake's in a glare as the Faunus and Schnee stared each other down.

Blake, however, was a good four inches taller than Winter and definitely had an advantage in street fighting. However, Winter was certainly no stranger to a fight. The two were definitely rivals in some sort. Winter believed she ran the school, but typically policed a certain area.

"You're in my territory, Belladonna," Winter said, her hands in her pockets.

"You know why I'm here," Blake said.

"I'm well aware," Winter said. "And, what makes you so sure I'm in a generous mood."

"Stop talking like a gangster and give me back what I'm here for," Blake said. "Or I'll put your head through one of these lockers."

"I highly doubt you could handle that," The Schnee said, her confidence not wavering.

"Now, Schnee," Blake growled, her ears bristling.

"Tell you what," Winter smirked, clearly confident even without her lackeys. "I'll let you have what you came for, just this once."

Winter hit a locker behind her with her elbow, opening it in a way that would have impressed the Fonz (A/N: Kudos to anyone who gets that). Inside was Ruby, turned sideways to fit. Upon seeing Blake, she chuckled nervously and waved.

"Hi, Blake," Ruby said. "I kinda got lost in thought again. This time Winter was nice."

"I will kill you if this happens again," Blake said to Winter.

"Like you would get the chance," Winter scoffed. "Now, get lost before I change my mind."

"We're gonna be late, Blake," Ruby pulled the cat Faunus to the final class the two shared.

 _Later—Ruby's house—4:30 PM_

Ruby walked into her house, hearing it oddly quiet. Normally at this hour, Yang had the TV on watching something. But, now, it was quiet as the grave. Ruby walked into the living room, looking to see if Yang was there, but she wasn't.

Suddenly, Ruby heard a noise coming from the direction of Yang's room. She walked down the hall, listening for the sound. It sounded like someone was giggling and having fun of some kind.

While Ruby was not ignorant to the concept of sex (Yang, quite violently, gave her 'the talk' and the consequences of violating her terms and conditions of the parameters she set), it didn't quite occur to her that this was what was happening. Though, it's not like she had anything to compare it to.

Peeking into Yang's door, she saw Yang and Pyrrha on Yang's bed, Pyrrha on top of Yang and kissing her. Yang and Pyrrha were both in their underwear, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed.

Ruby let out an 'Eep!' and slammed the door shut. Running to her own room and into the adjoined bathroom, she grabbed soap and began to scrub her eyes. Since she didn't wear eye makeup normally, she had no worries there and her lipstick was waterproof.

"Eww, eww, eww!" She said, sitting down on her bed and grabbing out a book of dark poetry she'd bought at the store. Completely incapable of writing any good poems for herself, she had to rely on reading it to get her fix.

Five minutes later, a fully dressed Yang walked into the bathroom, grabbing Ruby and dragging her to the couch. She threw her onto it, crossing her arms. Ruby looked up, gulping at her.

"You ever heard of knocking, Rubes?" She demanded.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't doing anything gross." Ruby put her arms over her head.

"Well, you ruined a makeout session," Yang almost growled.

"Oh, Yang, be nice," Pyrrha said, coming out in a white jersey with her lucky number, fifty four on it and pretty much nothing else other than the underwear she was wearing previously. "She didn't know that we were making out in your room. She just got back."

Ruby always liked Pyrrha's voice. It was nice and Yang calmed down around it. Plus, she was the only person Ruby knew who was able to beat Yang uncontestably in a fight. They had met at the gym, where Pyrrha was a personal trainer and after getting into a sort of fight over Ruby, which Yang had started, they hit it off. Of course, Pyrrha didn't understand Yang's parenting at first… most didn't, but once she understood, she only told Yang to be more gentle.

Yang had only ever taken advice from two people: Ruby and Pyrrha. Though, Pyrrha was the most recent, she was definitely someone Yang had deep respect (and several other emotions) for. She loved a lot of things about her. While Ruby wasn't particularly attracted to her, she definitely could admit that she had a very nice body. Her nice, long red hair was beautiful and her curves were nice as well. She often stayed over at the Rose-Xiao Long residence, at least once or thrice a week. While Ruby never knew why, Yang was always interested with her coming over.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said, sighing. "When did you get back, Rubes?"

"Just now," Ruby said.

"You're late," Yang said.

"I got shoved in a locker again," Ruby sighed.

"By that Schnee bitch, wasn't it?" Yang clenched a fist.

"Yang, stop," Pyrrha said. "Winter is clearly just acting out because of a poor learning environment."

"Kid needs to be smacked around a little more," Yang said.

"How do you know she isn't already?" Pyrrha asked. "I mean, look at how Ruby turned out from you raising her."

"You should have seen her mother," Yang said. "Woman was basically her, but in white."

"Wow," Pyrrha said. "So, what happened to her?"

"No one knows," Ruby said, wiggling her fingers in a spoopy fashion. "They say she prayed to a demon and disappeared."

"Nah, she ran off with someone," Yang said. "I never heard who, but maybe it was my bitch of a mother."

"Well, you're clearly not Raven, Yang." Pyrrha said. "I've never doubted for a moment that you care for Ruby. But, back to Winter; what makes you think she isn't abused at home and this is how she acts out?"

"Cuz isn't she the sister of that goody two shoes, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Blake says every Schnee has secrets," Ruby said. "Especially Weiss."

"Of course she does," Yang said. "There's no way someone like her is perfect. But, who knows what skeletons lurk in that massive closet?"

"I think Winter's just in need of a good friend," Ruby said.

"You're one to talk," Yang said.

"I have Blake," Ruby said, crossing her arms. "She's the best friend I got."

"I'm well aware," Yang said. "But, she's clearly not the best influence. I better not hear tales of you getting frisky with her."

"But that isn't your choice," Pyrrha said to Yang.

"It is," Yang said. "She won't fuck anybody until I think she's good and ready. And, don't get me started on dating."

"I'm allowed to date whoever I want," Ruby said. "I'm close to being an adult."

"Well, are you a real adult?" Yang asked.

"N-No…" Ruby said with a sigh.

"Good answer," Yang said. "Now, we're going to the sports bar. I need a drink."

"You know you're only allowed two this time," Pyrrha said. "I don't need you to redecorate the rug again."

"Yes, mom," Yang said with much snark.

"Finally, she gets put in her place," Ruby muttered, which earned her a slug to the arm from Yang.

"That's for that little comment," Yang said.

"Oww," Ruby whined. "You didn't have to hit so hard."

"You won't learn otherwise." Yang said.

"I would too," Ruby grumbled. "I'm gonna go read some dark poetry in my room."

"No you're not," Yang said. "We're all three going to the sports bar. I want a drink and you're gonna tell me why the hell you got put in a locker again."

"I don't want to," Ruby said, which earned another slug, this time to the other arm.

"Wrong answer," Yang said.

"Now I'm gonna have a bruise on both arms," Ruby winced.

"Then you'll match." Yang said, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the door. "Now, march."

Ruby complied, only because she wanted to be able to use her arms later, crossing her arms and pouting in a very ungothlike manner as Yang started the car and they drove to the sports bar.

"I want a Chocolate Strawberry Mojito Twist," Ruby said.

"Too bad," Yang said. "You're too young."

"It's virgin," Ruby said.

"Just like you better be," Yang said. "Otherwise I'm gonna belt you."

"Like you do when I come home with bad grades?" Ruby asked.

"Even worse than that," Yang said. Ruby's face paled further as she shrank in her seat a bit.

"Exactly," Yang said. "You better be scared."

Pyrrha gained a thoughtful expression as Yang took a turn fast.

"So, Ruby, why did you get put in a locker?" Pyrrha asked.

"I went in Winter's territory again," Ruby said. "But it's okay. I like the dark."

"You cried like a bitch when I locked you in the pantry when you were younger," Yang said.

"Because you locked me in the pantry," Ruby said. "Also, I was seven."

"Well, it helped you get over your irrational fear," Yang said.

"Better not mention that around Miss Khan," Pyrrha said. "You remember her, right?"

"The Fang leader?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "You know we don't use that word in that manner!"

"Oh my god, this again," Yang sighed. "Look, Pyr, it ain't exactly the easiest to get over a bad habit. I was brought up in a… less than socially acceptable home and words like that were thrown around like the word Hi. Sorry…"

"I know, I know," Pyrrha sighed as well. "I'm sorry too. It's just that I come from a similar situation and I don't like how they're talked about like that."

"Yeah, I hate it too," Yang said. "I have a few Faunus friends at work, but they certainly don't hesitate to label people like Khan and others who follow similar as Fang."

"Well, that's a horrible way to use the word," Pyrrha said. "What would Blake say if she heard you use it?"

"She has heard Yang use it," Ruby said. "She took some offense, but she knew Yang wasn't using it in the offensive term. By the way, who's Miss Khan?"

"She's a parole officer in the social services payroll," Pyrrha said. "However, she was once a fighter in a Faunus only branch of the military. Let's just say they weren't well accepted back then."

"Hey, I have a lot of respect for those guys," Yang said. "Those guys were pretty good."

"Yet, using their group name is considered extremely offensive," Pyrrha said.

"I don't think so," Yang said. "My old bitch might have used it that way, but I don't."

"Well, I understand," Pyrrha took Yang's hand, allowing Ruby to see the ring on it. "But, let's try not to use it in a public setting, alright?"

"Works for me," Yang said. "Now, I'm gonna get a drink."

The group went into the bar, Ruby slipping into a corner booth, pulling her hood up over her face and relaxing into her seat.

She ordered her drink and had it sent to her, sitting alone in her booth.

As she drank, she didn't notice the familiar stranger walk into the bar, walking over to her booth.

"It seems we meet again," She said, sitting next to the squirming Ruby. Ruby scooted farther into the corner of her booth, trying to get away from this seductive woman.

"G-Go away," She squeaked, pulling her hood down over her eyes as her discomfort level from this woman's mere presence was multiplied by ten when she sat down next to her and put her arm around Ruby and pulled her in close.

"I'd rather sit here with you," She said. "We can make this nice and _personal_ back at my place, though. So, how about we head on back?"

"I think you're a bit too old for me," Ruby said.

"Oh, but I like my girls a bit younger," Cinder smirked almost wickedly. "I'll definitely make it worth it to pop that cute little rosy cherry."

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to take your virginity of course," Cinder smirked, seeing the hot blush emerge over Ruby's face at the statement.

"B-But I'm—" Ruby began before Cinder was forcibly yanked back by a busty blonde that Ruby had never been happier to see… well, except for when she was younger.

"The fuck are you doing with my little sister?" Yang asked, holding Cinder's arm in a death grip. Cinder looked irritated and slightly pained at the iron grip Yang showed.

"Oh, well, I suppose you're a little bit better looking, but I like them younger," Cinder said, removing Yang's grip, her confident and seductive smirk returning.

Yang responded with a right cross to Cinder's face that knocked her onto another table.

"Get lost, you fucking perv," Yang said, yanking Ruby up and over to her. Ruby hung close to Yang, Pyrrha walking over with the bouncer. He took a look at the fight, seeing there was no more fighting and pat Yang on the shoulder.

"You guys should probably leave," He said. "I'm not kicking you out, but I think it's best you head home and cool down a bit."

"Fine," Yang growled. "I'll see you later, Yatsu."

"Bye, Yang, Pyrrha," The bouncer, Yatsu, nodded as the group headed out. Cinder looked at them leave.

" _Seems I'll have to get that older sister out of my way to claim my prize,"_ Cinder thought.

* * *

It seems things are beginning to escalate. Well, let's hope it doesn't get too dicey for the Ladybug duo (or the Greek Fire duo for that matter). Next chapter we'll look at some more Ruby/Blake pseudo-fluff.

Note: What Cinder means by "younger" is a little younger than 18. She's not a pedo, but she certainly is a pervert.


	3. I Love Ladybugs, Do You?

Chapter Three: I Like Ladybugs, Do You?

"Ruby, breakfast!" Yang called throughout the house. "Get it or I'll kick your ass and you'll still get it!"

"Yang, be nice," Pyrrha said, walking into the room with a newspaper. "Not everyone is as enthusiastic about your cooking as I am."

"Oh yeah, you stayed over," Yang kissed her fiancée. "Bad time?"

"I came over here, didn't i?" Pyrrha asked. "Ruby let me in."

"You have a key," Yang said.

"I know," Pyrrha said, sighing. "I just don't want to feel like I'm barging in on you two."

"It's more like you're coming to family," Yang chuckled. "Ruby! NOW!"

"I'm coming, I'm *yawn* coming," Ruby said into her hand as she sleepily walked into the room, clothed in her black pajamas that had roses all over them, both red and white; to symbolize her and her mother, Yang always said.

"Well, sit down," Yang said, shoving Ruby into her seat. "I'll beat your ass next time you're that late."

"Save it for Glynda," Ruby said with another yawn, which earned a punch that knocked her onto the floor with her chair.

"I told you not to use her name," Yang said.

"Holy shit, Yang," Ruby groaned, rubbing her cheek. "All she did was fail you, god! You need to learn to chill out."

"That bitch was one of the reasons my bitch of a mother cheated on my old man," Yang said. "I don't want to hear a word about her."

"Well, if you're becoming just like her, that doesn't make you any better," Pyrrha said to Yang with a look only she could use to her advantage.

Yang just looked at Ruby, pausing. A single tear came to her eye as she picked up the goth, holding her to her.

"I'm sorry, Rubes," She said. "I know resorting to hitting you is bad, but it's instinct…"

"I know, Yang," Ruby sighed, patting the blonde on the back. "I know. You're the best sister I ever had. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Sausages," Yang said.

"Are they big?" Ruby asked.

"I guess," Yang set her down, setting two sausages on her plate.

"I've had bigger," Ruby said, looking down at her plate.

"Oh?" Yang asked. "How much bigger?"

"Ten inches," Ruby muttered, her eyes immediately widening after she'd said that.

"The fuck kind of sausages are you talking about?" Yang asked, crossing her arms. Ruby gulped.

"Ren's…" Ruby said in a squeak.

"That guy you used to date?" Yang asked. "The one with the nutso sister?"

"Her name is Nora," Ruby said. "But, yes. He, uh, made them."

"Oh, really?" Yang asked. "Well, something tells me you and him had a different kind of sausage. You better not have. You aren't supposed to even know about that stuff."

"I took anatomy in school," Ruby said. "I know how sex works."

"And, I better not hear about you having ANY, understood." Yang said. "Cuz trust me, I hear about it, you'll change your name from Ruby to Bruisy."

"Like I'd tell you," Ruby muttered, getting an eyebrow raised from Pyrrha.

"The fuck'd you say to me?" Yang asked, Ruby's already pale skin paling even further.

"Yang, go finish breakfast," Pyrrha said. "I'll need you to hurry. I have work in thirty minutes."

"Alright, alright," Yang said, returning to the stove. Ruby sighed in relief, Pyrrha giving her a 'we're not done talking about this' look.

"I'm, uh, headin' to Uncle Qrow's," Ruby said, getting up after she'd finished her breakfast.

"Tell him to get his ass to a job," Yang said. "You better not have any beer from him."

"You really think he'd let me?" Ruby asked.

"He managed to get Summer drunk," Yang said. "Getting you drunk would be just as easy."

"Just because you were around and know all that doesn't mean you have to threaten me not to drink." Ruby rolled her eyes, which resulted in a spoon being chucked at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," Yang said. "You better get your ass back here by nine."

"I'm staying over at Blake's," Ruby said. "So, stay off my case on this."

"Yang, can you drive me to work?" Pyrrha asked, changing the subject quick as Ruby bolted out the door and to her motorbike once she'd gotten dressed. Revving the engine, she took off, heading down the road. Normally not one for speed, Ruby did love riding her motorbike down the road.

Forty minutes later, she arrived at a small house, parking her bike. She got off of it, heading up to the door. She knocked, the door opening to reveal a small child of about two years.

The child was wearing a pink skirt with a blue top. Adorning her elbows and knees were pads for sports. On her feet were roller skates. They had rainbows and stars on them. The laces were rainbow colored. Her hair was a bright orange with a few multicolored streaks on the bangs. Her hair was divided into two pigtails on the sides with two smaller tails in the back. Her eyes were almost a neon green mixed with emerald. From behind her emerged a tail. Said tail was orange and had a small, blue bow on it. When the child saw Ruby, the tail swished even faster as her expression became excited.

"Well, well, Riding Hood," A man came to the door behind her. "This little ball of energy was wondering when you'd show up."

The man was wearing a flannel shirt under a white jacket. He was also wearing long pants. His hair was grey and his eyes were red. He looked as if he was drunk, but still functional.

"Oh, I'm sure she was," Ruby picked the small child up. "So, how have you been, Neon?"

"Grrrreat!" Neon said, tail swishing. "I learned how to roller skates!"

"More like she learned how to mark up the carpet," the man, Qrow, said.

"Well, that's not good," Ruby sighed. "Has Sun been by?"

"No, but he usually comes by on Tuesdays," Qrow said. "Keeps trying to feed her bananas."

"Well, never let it be said I dated him for his brains," Ruby chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure he's well aware of that," Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh," Ruby said. "He could use his tail to—"

"Let's not," Qrow said. "I know you're your mother's kid, but it's not exactly the same hearing stuff from you."

"I was just gonna say he could use it to support him while he held me in his big strong arms," Ruby said matter of factly.

"No you weren't," Qrow said.

"Okay, I wasn't," Ruby pouted, crossing her arms. "But, how has Neon been really?"

"Fine," Qrow said. "Likes her tuna,"

"Which is exactly why I didn't want her to stay with Blake," Ruby said.

"Then, maybe you should have—" Qrow began.

"I know what I should have done," Ruby said. "It was Sun who forgot, even when I reminded him. Though, I certainly didn't complain."

"I'm sure you didn't," Qrow sighed. "Look, Ruby, Yang's gonna find out eventually."

"When I move out of her house," Ruby stated.

"You know you can't just keep this up," Qrow said. "I mean, I have no idea how you kept her hidden this long."

"Blake's good at keeping secrets," Ruby said. "She helped out quite a bit."

"Yeah, I know," Qrow sighed. "When you gonna pop the question to her?"

"Question?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, the question of whether or not you'd let her eat you out," Qrow chuckled.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby covered Neon's ears, shocked.

"It's no secret you got a thing for her," Qrow said. "Just ask her out."

"She probably thinks I'm straight," Ruby sighed.

"Well, I wonder why," Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Is it becaue I've only been with guys?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever told you otherwise?" Qrow asked.

"I was with a girl once!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean, it was only because I was with her brother, but we had some fun times."

"One threesome doesn't count," Qrow said.

"Who told you about that?" Ruby asked.

"Sun did," Qrow crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "Right after he told me how you two made that little skater."

"Define 'how'," Ruby said.

"Well, first he told me how he pinned you down on the bed—" Qrow started.

"Stop!" Ruby exclaimed, her face as red as her scarf and hoodie.

"Oh, you act as like I'm surprised," Qrow said.

"Sun was never one for subtlety," Ruby sighed. "Of course, neither was Nora, but for that ass, I'd scream like a banshee."

"How exactly did you hide pregnancy?" Qrow asked.

"You remember how I was always at Blake's house?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Qrow said.

"I just stayed over there," Ruby shrugged. "Yang was cool with it since she trusts Blake not to rail me, but I certainly wouldn't mind if she did."

"You're into all kinds," Qrow chuckled. "Just like your mother."

"Hey, I'm not into all kinds," Ruby pouted. "I'm not too big on bdsm."

"What about that one date you had?" Qrow asked.

"The one that lasted one date?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, that went down south quick. Met some weirdo at the sports bar who tried to hit on me too."

"Oh yeah, you told me," Qrow said. "I looked her up, couldn't find anyone with that name and description."

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means it's obviously an alias," Qrow said. "Good luck. She probably didn't use her real name for obvious reasons."

"Great," Ruby sighed. "Of course she is."

"Just be careful," Qrow said. "You'd be a real target for someone with not so good intentions if it weren't for your brute of a sister."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go see Blake. Maybe she can cheer me up."

"You could always call up that one guy," Qrow said. "Oswald or whatever his name was."

"Oscar?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, no… his grandfather's Ozpin… he wasn't happy when he found out what I got Oscar to wear when we did it for the first time."

"I could not stop laughing when he told me," Qrow chuckled. "But, I'm sure Blake can cheer you up."

"Alright," Ruby sighed. "I'm headed over there anyways."

Ruby took off towards Blake's house after she set down Neon. Upon reaching the cat Faunus' house, she opened the door with the key Blake had given her.

Upon entering, she saw Blake kissing a tall boy in black clothes and red hair on the cheek.

"Oh, uh, hi," Ruby said.

"who the hell are you?" the boy asked.

"Be nice, Adam," Blake smacked him on the shoulder. "That's Ruby."

"That girl you never stop talking about?" The boy, Adam, asked. That statement made Ruby get some hope in her heart.

"Yeah, her," Blake said. "So don't scare her off like anyone else."

"I'll do as I please with her," Adam said. "She's human anyway."

"When have I cared?" Blake asked. "Why don't you go see how Ilia's doing? I'm sure she'd enjoy your company more right now."

"Whatever," Adam walked past Ruby.

"You hurt her, they won't find your body," He said to her.

"Like Yang would let him," Blake rolled her eyes. "He's still the tough guy he pretends to be. Though I'm sure that looked weird to you, walking in on me kissing him…"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "So, um… there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Do you…" Ruby began to feel sweat. "Um, like ladybugs?"

"Ladybugs?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ruby said. "Ladybugs. They're black and red, just like us… um, do you want to be a ladybug?"

"Is that you asking me out?" Blake asked.

"Is it working?" Ruby asked, gulping, the feeling of rejection strong.

"Yes," Blake smirked. "It is."

"great!" Ruby jumped up in a very ungothlike manner. "Let's fuck!"

"Uh, what?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Ruby chuckled.

"Well, I think I'll enjoy a kiss," Blake said, kissing Ruby. They then enjoyed a slow, passionate kiss that made both heat up considerably.

 _Elsewhere_

'Cinder' looked down at the folders she'd managed to procure. A smirk crossed her face as she looked at the contents.

"Soon, little Rose," She said. "Very soon you'll be mine."

* * *

Well, they got together. That's great. It was pretty quick, but I actually don't envision this as being a particularly lengthy story. But, I hope you enjoy and anticipate the next chapter.


End file.
